1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tobacco smoke ventilating assemblies and, more particularly, to an improved mouthpiece plug member for a tobacco smoke article which restricts the smoke passing from the inlet end of the mouthpiece to the mouth end thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the tobacco smoking art, it is known to form tobacco smoke mouthpiece or filter units which are positioned at one end of smoking articles, such as cigarettes, the units being provided with ventilating means to introduce ambient air to the units to dilute tobacco smoke as it flows through the units, reducing smoke particulates and gas phase components delivered to the mouth of a smoker, such an arrangement being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,319, issued to Charles G. Lamb on July 3, 1984. A number of arrangements also are known in the tobacco smoking art which have included plug members with impervious ends to prevent smoke from passing through the body of the plug member and to divert the smoke along passages surrounding such body, such arrangements being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,336,928, issued to S. A. Morehouse on Aug. 22, 1967; 3,577,996, issued to Joseph H. Sherrill on May 11, 1970; 3,638,661, issued to Jesse R. Pinkham on Feb. 1, 1972; and 3,910,288, issued to Hammersmith el al on Oct. 7, 1975. However, none of these aforementioned patents teaches or suggests the novel concept of applicant's present invention which, recognizing the importance of substantially constant per puff delivery of smoke to a smoker's mouth and the proper ventilation of such delivered smoke with reduced tar content, provides a novel and improved mouthpiece for tobacco smoke which is straightforward and economical in manufacture and assembly and which, when so assembled with a tobacco rod and smoked, accomplishes such desired constant puff delivery with proper ventilation, reduced tar content and with mild and pleasing taste to a smoker throughout the smoking of the tobacco rod.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.